Keeping Afloat
by billie758657
Summary: Aliza is the only girl in a glade full of boys. It's a good life, or it could be worse anyway. After a close encounter with a Griever, she hands in her runnie-undies, but that's only the start of the drama. When the other Gladers start to act strangely, she realises that she still has a lot to learn. WICKED has it's variables on standby.
1. Prologue

It's dark when I eventually join the Gathering - Most of the Keepers have been in there for a while now. I was supposed to be in there a while ago too but truth be told, I'd been putting it off. If Alby asked, I was just going to blame Paul or something but he didn't, just motioned for me to take a seat instead. He'd wanted me to be part of this discussion so he's probably just glad that I actually turned up. Gotta hand it to him, he always manages to make my opinion feel valued. Minho and a few other Keepers shoot me welcoming grins before going back to their debate in hushed voices.

Looking 'round the room, I find it hard to believe I've been in this place for nine whole months. Doesn't feel that long, but at the same time, like I've lived here my entire life. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact I can't remember ever being anywhere else. That's probably it.

It's not like this is the worst place in the world, right? Although I guess I'm not the best person to answer that at the moment. That's how I felt before though, so I'll stick to that for now. All things considered, and recent traumatic experiences aside, this place isn't so bad.

I can't help but feel a little bitter about the whole thing though. Maybe angry is a better word for it. Cheated. Scared could work too. The whole thing really left me at a loss of what to do with myself. But then, no one else has ever been chased down by a shuck Griever and nearly gotten themselves locked inside the Maze before (and survived) so there isn't exactly a precedent for this sorta thing. I'm one of the lucky ones, I know that; even if I don't feel so lucky. A lot of shanks faster than I am have gotten stuck behind those walls, so the fact that I'm still here means a lot.

At least no one objected when I made the decision not to be a Runner anymore. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, I think they were relieved. A part of me thinks that they would have stopped me themselves if I hadn't come to that conclusion on my own. Even the mere thought of going into the Maze fills me with dread now. I just can't face it.

It sucks though. I can't help but feel like I'm letting everyone down by not going back in there. Minho keeps telling me that I'm not and how much I help everyone just by being here but - I don't know. All I know is that I've got this itching desire to run again now that my leg is better and I feel restless all the time, completely out of sorts with the lack of routine and structure. But I can't go into the Maze anymore, so I suppose there's no point in thinking about it.

It's stupid - I keep running through section 6 in my head, out of habit I suppose, knowing I'd be there if it weren't for all this mess. I know exactly where the other Runners are when they stop for lunch, how many left turns they'd have taken to get there, how many crossroads they'd have passed. I guess it's just going to take some time. That's what Jamal keeps saying anyway.

Watching the Keepers debate around the room as though I'm not even there makes me feel equal parts touched and annoyed. Lately, the boys have been so overbearing I've wanted to thump every one of them. They're only just beginning to stop their treatment of me as a ticking time bomb though, so I've decided to call it progress. I have to keep reminding myself it's because they care about me. Any luck, once I have a proper job again, things will get better.

"She can't be a Med-Jack, Fry, have you forgotten about what happened on her trial?"

"So what? Who hasn't set fire to something at one point or another?"

I roll my eyes in good humor, smirking at Frypan. When were they going to let that one go? Honestly, it could have happened to anyone.

"Look, there's no point in arguing, Clint, she can't 'cause of the blood anyway."

"Oh, yeah. That's a no for the Slicers then too."

"What if she just looks after the animals and doesn't do the slicing bit?"

Winston sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "She can't have her cake and eat it - we've been over this. She can't do half a job. She won't want to do half a job anyway - y'know how she is."

"What about being a Cook, then?"

A collective hush washes over the room. "That could work."

"Aliza?" I'm caught off guard when Gally addresses me, diverting everyone's attention my way. It's just luck I was paying attention to this bit.

It takes a moment of staring with my mouth hanging open like a slinthead before I really catch up. Scratching at the back on my neck, I manage to make my point. "I can do it, yeah. It's just a bit - no offence Fry - I just - well, standing 'round all day peeling veggies? I don't know if I can stay still for long enough. Pretty sure I'd be jacked up within a month."

Humming thoughtfully, Newt nods along with my words, brow furrowed in concentration.

Frypan snorts a little, flashing his teeth in my direction. "Don't worry about it, shank. You were rubbish at it anyway."

Chuckling at that, I grin a little at my feet before shrugging. "I don't know, guys. Can't I just pick up the slack here and there? Maybe I don't have to pick just one job."

I catch Alby rolling his eyes. Most of the Keepers groan in frustration like they've been over this already. Which, to be fair, they have. I'm just stubborn. Gally shakes his head at me, eyebrows raised, while Minho shakes with silent mirth, concentrating on the hole on the floor.

Zart speaks up in the end seeing as no one else seems to be volunteering anything constructive. "There's an order for a reason, Liza."

His tone is gentle enough and I know he's right, really, but I'm just so frustrated. If there was a way I could just run without having to go into the Maze, then I'd be sorted. That isn't even remotely possible though, seeing as that's the whole point of running. Obviously. A collection of nods and murmurs of agreement echo 'round the room, and I can tell that's that.

Sighing in defeat, I stand up from the stool. I really don't see how I can help them decide- I have no idea what I should do. At least they're not making me do the trials again. "Right-o. Well, how about you all carry on talking it out and let me know? Whatever job you want me to do I'll do it, just so long as I'm doing something." I shrug and while the grin I shoot them doesn't quite reach my eyes, I'm more interested in being outside.

Ducking 'round the door quickly, I already feel a bit better. Being indoors for any length of time really has been getting to me lately. That might have something to do with the Maze of course. It also might have something to do with the amount of time Clint has kept me in the Medjacks hut since then, too. He went a little overboard in my opinion but I'm also not the best patient.

Scanning 'round the clearing, I figure most of the Gladers are in Homestead. I spot the new boy sitting outside on the crates with Ben and Dave. He's our resident Greenie - at least for a few more weeks anyway. He seems nice enough from what I've heard, but I'm not really supposed to talk to him for the first few weeks. Alby's idea. I've never really given it much thought, 'cause being a Runner doesn't give you a lot of free time, but I suppose it makes sense. Being the only girl does make me stick out and we've got to make sure he's not completely whacked or something. Better safe than sorry, I guess.

That's one good thing about being in the Glade more often- I've gotten to know the shanks that live here better. I find it kinda fascinating how there's so many different personalities stuck in one place and yet it just sorta works, y'know? Obviously it's not always smooth sailing, but for the most part it's alright.

I decide to head down to the bonfire in the end, seeing as it's deserted. The fire is almost out so I stick some more firewood in and fan it 'till it catches on and the heat comes through a little stronger. Plonking myself down on the floor, I lean against one of the big logs. I'm forever getting caught up in the sky, especially at night; dotted with stars that never seem to move and no moon in sight. It makes me wonder where on earth we could be.

I wonder about a lot of things in this place actually. We all do, I know that, but no one ever has any answers. We can only hope to get them one day.

Who am I? Do the stars look the same outside of these walls? What are we here for? Why am I the only girl here? What is WICKED? I wonder what happened to my parents? Why haven't we been sent a goat? Do I have parents? Who am I? I wonder if Sam didn't come back 'cause he'd found the way out. What does cheese taste like?

I lose track of time sitting there, watching the flames dance in front of my eyes. My head gets heavier and heavier and I'm finding it hard to stay awake. In my defense, I haven't been sleeping much lately.

Next thing I know I'm being shaken gently by someone calling my name. I bolt upright and collide heads with someone, recoiling backwards.

I clutch my head. Squinting in the dim light, I catch sight of a boy mirroring me. "Whoa, sorry."

"Sorry 'bout that, love. Didn't mean to scare you." Newt grins sheepishly, taking a seat above me on the log. I chuckle looking up at him and wave him off so he knows it's not a big deal.

Yawning, I look around to see the rest of the Keepers trudging off in the direction of their usual sleeping places. "Decided my fate?" I inquire, trying to keep the bitterness in my voice toned down. Its not like it's his fault I can't run, or the other Keepers for that matter.

"Sure have. You're with me and the Track-Hoes." Track-Hoes. I mull the thought over in my mind a little. That doesn't sound so bad. I wasn't awful at it back when I was a Greenie either. It's physically challenging too - I hope it's enough. He doesn't say anything else for a little while and it's nice to just sit. I'm too tired to think of much to say anyway.

"Good that."

Newt nods slowly, hauling himself upright. "You should probably get some proper sleep though Liza, you'll need it for tomorrow. Trust me." He adds, holding his hand out to pull me to my feet. I figure he knows what he's talking about seeing as more often than not he's working in the field himself.

He makes a point of walking me to my little patch of grass. Something I'm rather grateful for. I've lost count of how many times I've been offered a room in Homestead but I just can't do it. It's easier to relax out in the open. I'd tried it at first but in the end I asked Gally if he could make me a hammock and claimed a little area as my own.

"I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Yeah, night, Newt."

"Goodnight."

Even though it still takes me a while to fall asleep, I feel a little lighter. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.


	2. Good mornings, long days

_*Whrrrr - Click Click*_

 _I stop in my tracks and press myself into the wall, hidden among the ivy. The Griever 30 yards away from me is blocking my escape route; the only path to the closest door out of the Maze. It hasn't noticed me yet though. I still have a chance._

 _I try to concentrate on recalculating my route, but fear is creeping in. My stomach drops when I realise how far I have to go to get to the other side. Shuck it. I speed off faster than I ever have before. Louder than I've ever dared to._

 _I'm making good time- I hope. Two rights and the second left. Not long now. My body screams in agony from the punishing pace. Not long now._

 _*Whrrrr - Click Click*_

 _No! There's a Griever behind me. I don't waste time looking, I know what I'd find. It's getting dark. There's not much time._

 _I finally see the Eastern door to the Glade. There's no one there to watch. They'll be 'round by the other door. They'll never know I almost made it. Not much farther but my time is up. I wonder if the Grievers will leave my body for Minho to find in the morning-_

Dripping in sweat I find myself plummeting to the ground. I spring up to my feet ready to run, trying to get my bearings. I'm in the Glade, it's still dark, I'm next to my tree. Oh- I fell out of the hammock again.

I groan in frustration as I try to catch my breath. Every night it's the same dream. Hopefully I didn't scream this time.

After a few minutes I manage to calm myself and check the time. There's still a few hours before the sun rises and the Doors open. No one else will be awake for a while, so I decide to run a good few laps around the Glade. Running is the only thing that seems to settle my nerves. I don't make a habit of running in public though, at least not when I'm being watched. The slintheads I live with can tease me enough without having any extra ammunition. Besides, I'm trying to act normal - they've only just stopped treating me like a fragile piece of glass.

Satisfied by my run, I glance at the time again. Minho should be up by now. I jump up the steps to Homestead and clamber over sleeping bodies to his room. I chuckle to myself when I find him sprawled out on his bed, only visible from the tufts of hair poking out the top and a bare foot dangling off the edge.

"Hey, shuckface. Minho, wake up." I nudge his sides. "Minho. Get up!"

"Wha-? Ugh, no." He rolls over still mostly asleep. For someone who woke up so early every day he was definitely no morning person. Rolling my eyes I suck in a deep breath and shove him off the side of the bed.

"Argh!" I perch myself on the edge of the bed as he pops his head up, scowling at me. I flash him my best smile. "Time to rise and shine, shank. Day's a-wasting'" With that, I bug out before he can catch me.

I quickly head off to the shower- the Gladers tend to use it in the evenings after the days work, so I'm generally uninterrupted during my morning wash. Its not until I'm on my way to see Frypan that someone comes crashing down on me from behind.

"Ooft." I stagger under the weight but I'm proud to say I hold my ground. "C'mon, Allie! Carry me to Frypan!" Minho cheered gleefully.

"Uhh, don't think so slinthead. You're too heavy- I'm gonna fall." I bend backwards so he falls off my back and I poke him in the ribs. He pouts at me but I can tell he's only joking.

"Race you then!" He darts off before I have the chance. I'm fast, but not Minho fast. Its not much of a competition really but he still claims his victory, dancing about the kitchen. I laugh with him and shove his shoulder playfully. It's so easy to relax with Minho- he doesn't take things seriously unless he has to.

Frypan emerges from the makeshift larder and rolls his eyes. It doesn't take him long to scrape together some breakfast for us, and one by one the other Runners emerge rubbing their eyes.

"Be careful out there Minho." I mutter to him as we stand out in the Glade, waiting for the Northern door to open. He looks at me carefully for a moment and sighs. He looks like he is trying to say something but instead he grins at me. "Always am, Allie, always am." He winks at me before running into the Maze.

Rolling my eyes behind him, I remember Newt. I'm so out of sync with the routine in this place I'd forgotten I have an actual job to do today. I jog off to find him already at work in the field. He looks up to see me coming and grins.

"Hey, Newt." I grin back at him. He stands up, dusting the dirt from his hands, and places them on his hips. "You ready, Aliza?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "I was born ready, Newt." I wink at him, feigning enthusiasm. I shrug as he laughs and beckons me over to the hut.

"Lets get you started then."

Being a track-hoe isn't so bad. Actually, it's very engrossing. Not to mention there's a real feeling of making an actual difference to the Glade - providing food and whatnot. Being out in the open air is great, even if the sun is hot. It feels good and there's enough work to keep my mind occupied. The company is pretty good too.

It took me longer to get to know Newt than the other Gladers. He'd had some sort of accident in the Maze when I first appeared in the Box so he was in the Med-Jacks hut most of the time. I'd become a Runner shortly after he reappeared so there wasn't a lot of time to talk then. He seemed pretty quiet. It was only after a few of Gally's 'special drinks' at a Greenie bonfire that we got to know each other. He's a pretty special guy.

The work day ends earlier than usual with the Box alarm going off. I'm used to it now, although curiosity still gets the better of me as I huddle 'round with my fellow Gladers to look at what supplies we've been given.

Gally leaps down into the Box with practiced precision and starts passing the boxes and crates of supplies to the others. I grab a smaller crate and rummage through the contents. Some oil, wax paper, extra rope. Good.

"Uh… Aliza?" I look up to see who called my name so nervously. Its the Greenie. I can guess by some of the glares he gets - particularly Gally - that he's been told not to talk to me. He looks at me apologetically. He probably thinks I'm jacked. The day of my Maze incident just so happened to be the same day he popped out of the Box.

"What is it, Greenie?"

"This box. It has your name on it."

"What?" The Gladers create a cacophony of confused voices. We don't often get written communication from the Creators. I get up from the crate and walk over to the Greenie and the Box.

Gally calls out after me. "Slim it Gally, it's just a box." I shrug. I hear him huff behind me as he climbs out the Box. No doubt giving me the eyebrow.

I hesitate slightly before opening the box. In large black letters, just like the plaques throughout the Maze, I can see my name. I rummage through it, feeling the eyes of the Gladers burning into me.

"Clothes. Just clothes and a hat. Nothing to see here. Go back about your business." A few shanks release the breath they'd been holding. I don't know what they expected it to be, or what I thought it'd be for that matter.

Up until now, I'd been using the same clothes as the other Gladers. Most of the boys were bigger than me, so the clothes could be a bit baggy at times, sure, but it was ideal for running in, cool enough in the sun, but warm enough in the shade and when a breeze came in from the cliff.

"I guess they thought you'd need different clothes? Seeing as you're a track-hoe now." Alby is beside me going over the outside of the box in case I'd missed something. "Guess so. Weird though." I murmur. Alby just nods.

A short while later, I sit up at the lookout tower watching the doors. The Runners were due back now and sure enough, one by one they emerge from the Maze. They pause briefly, catching their breath, before heading into the Map Room. I waited until the last Runner, Dave, came through before joining them.

I know better than to say anything when I enter the Map Room. I just watch them as they lean over the paper, each of them intensely concentrated on their respective section. I missed this. This was my favorite part about being a Runner, being able to bring something new to the table that might just help to solve the bugging Maze. I'm careful not to get too close so as not to distract anyone. I know first hand how difficult it can be to remember if the 32nd turn was a left or a right.

Paul is the first to look up. "Hey shuckface." I grin at him, Paul was the one who took me into the Maze and showed me the ropes. We bonded really well and had an easy relationship where we insulted each other at every opportunity. I know I can count on him. He pokes me in the ribs and sits beside me waiting for the others. After the others have finished we sit deliberating the ins and outs of each section.

"Right. Food. There's nothing new today." Minho declares.

The Runners pour out of the Map Room, Paul and I are the last to head over to the kitchens. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" I quiz, eyeing the shank beside me.

"I dunno slinthead, whatever job you've ended up with. Not that you've told me or anything." He adds casually.

I laugh, "Track-Hoes, you klunk-head. Dirty. Still, it was better than I thought it'd be."

"You could do worse… Still not the same though- is it?" I look over at my friend who's watching me carefully. I think it's the most serious thing I've ever heard him say. Besides 'Don't die, Newbie'.

I sigh before answering. "It won't ever be the same, Paul. Things change." I leave him standing outside to find my dinner.


End file.
